Ashley Snape
by SallyOShannon
Summary: Parts 1-5A, only with out all the HTML codes....I could swear it said somewhere we could use HTML...oh well. Also, parts 5B- 7 will be really long since I won't be going by the 1 POV per thing and a lot of events are going to occur...some good, some bad.
1. Default Chapter Title

"No, No, please no! Alen, Stop it! Stop it!"  
"I want that stupid girl to shut the f*ck up! And any means will do!"  
"Alen, she's just a baby"  
"She's 4 years old! 4 year olds don't cry. I'll give her a reason to cry"  
The Tall burly man raised his wand.  
"Alen....don't please"  
The woman was on her knees pleading with her husband. Her name was Linsey...Linsey Conner. She stood there as her husband started to perform a complexe curse. It was then she decided that she must save her dear daughter, no matter what the cost. She lept in front of her husband to cover the 4 year old girl crying.  
"Get out of the way Linsey, NOW"  
"No, I won't let you hurt her."  
"Then so be it"  
He finished working out the curse and aimed it for the little girl. The girl with her green eyes and long black hair just stood there crying in her mother's arms.A blinding blue light shot towards the girl and hit her arm, but her mother got the worse of the blow. Linsey Connor lay dead on top of the girl when the ministry police came. The little girl forever cursed.  
  
Her father was convicted of murder and attempted murder and sent to Azkaban. Her mother was buried in the Snape family cemetary. The girl was sent to live with her uncle.  
  
The little girl's name was Ashley, Ashley Conner. But, after her father killed her mother, her uncle had her last name changed to her mother's maiden name- Snape. His name was Serveus Snape and he was Potions Master at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, let him take Ashley in to live in a room off his room in the dungeons. She was allowed to roam the halls at night and anytime she wished during the summer. But, it wasn't all fun and games for her, the curse would strike unexpectedly.  
  
As the years passed, her uncle grew fond of her and loved her like she was his own daughter. With her emerald green eyes and long black hair combined with her smile, it wasn't hard to capture the hearts of the staff of Hogwarts. There wasn't a christmas that passed where the teachers didn't sneak food from the christmas feast to her room. She grew up in a loving environment.  
  
She was a bright girl too. She knew all the secret passages and short cuts around the school and she could do some simple first year spells when she was 10. It was then when her uncle relized that he should start training her magical abilities.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Ashley, wake up, it's time for lessons"  
It was the usual wake up call that came from my Uncle, Serveus Snape.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied.  
I pulled on my shorts and a top, then my robes. I then proceeded to the dungeon we called my classroom.  
  
In the corner, I saw the figure of my uncle. He was very kind and loving. He has taken care of m since...well, I'd rather not talk about it  
  
"You're late..." he started, but I couldn't catch the rest of his lecture. The room was growing dim and my arm hurt like hell. I felt my body freeze up and all I could do was scream, until I couldn't scream anymore. I finally blacked out completely.  
  
Slowly the room came back into focus. My uncle was cradeling my in his arms with a concerned, but relieved, look on his face.   
"How do you feal?," he asked.  
"A bit weak, but I'll recover, I have before," I replied.  
  
I've had this curse ever since I could remember. One moment I'd be fine, then the curse would hit. A few years back, my uncle discovered a potion that would help me when the curse hit, but I have to drink it before my body locks up...it's hard..I usualy can't think streight when the curse hits...I don't even remember why I have this curse.  
  
My uncle helped me into my chair and we continued lessons. He knew by now that I'd never miss a lesson, even if the curse struck. Todays lesson was about the complex Polyjuice Potion. You see, since we had unlimited class time, my uncle says that I'm going to be the best potion student he's had in years. Of course, I had my other classes that he taught me, sometimes the Hogwarts teachers would come and help him...I think he likes Sprout...but I don't know.  
  
After we finished my potions lesson, Professor McGonagall came in to help me with changing stuff like a pencil into a sparrow. She says I have a bit of talent in Transfiguration..she says I might be able to learn Animagus, if I wanted, next year.  
  
**********  
  
After 1st lessons where done, I went off to the kitchen...me and the cook are buddies.  
"Hey Adam! What's up tonight? Can you help me make my lunch?," I asked.  
"Sure, sweety, how about....Fettichine Alfedo?," Adam the cook replied.  
I agreed to that. We got out all the supplies and made lunch. Afterwards, me and Adam had our daily talk. He usually asked about my lessons...he helps me with my History work too. And, in return, I help him clean the kitchen after my 2nd lessons- gives us more time to talk.  
  
My 2nd lessons where Herbology and then Study Period. My uncle set it up so that I have Herbology almost everyday....I wonder why.  
  
After 2nd lessons and I helped clean the kitchen, I went to go see Professor Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He told me all about the happenings around Hogwarts. He's always telling me "Oy, you 'hould've 'een ter go ter normel class', might shame tis"..I think he's talking about me being 14 and not a Hogwarts Student, but I don't care about that. I think the curse would hamper me being in regular classes.  
  
While sitting down, I noticed a very small jar.  
"What's that?," I asked.  
"Jus some jar Eys found 'n de back of me cupboard..u wan it?"  
"Yeah, it's perfect! I can carry my potion in it"  
"Yurs right!"  
I kissed him on the cheak and ran back up to the castle.  
  
I headed streight for the dungeons and found my potion. Perfect! I filled the bottle and then rummaged through my stuff.  
  
"What are you looking for?," asked my uncle.  
"A chain" I replied.  
"For what?"  
"My potion bottle," I said while pointing at the little bottle on the table.  
"Here, I think I have one that will work"  
  
I followed him into his chambers and he gave me a thin chain.  
"You remind me so much of my sister..this chain was hers," he said as he handed me the chain. He then shooed me out of his chambers and I went to fix the chain on my bottle...trying to remember her...  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Mr. Potter, What do you get when you add the Unicorn tail 2nd to last and not last?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"  
"But.."  
"Don't 'but' me! 5 points from Gryffindor for talking back"  
That's Harry Potter alright. Everybody thinks the world of him...even some of my Slytherins! I may still be angry at him for somehow getting Black to escape and thereby getting me out of my Order of Merlin First Class...but I'd rather not talk about that, he still should be paying attention in class. Pretty soon Ms. Granger will have to hiss instructions into his hear along with Mr. Longbottoms.  
  
"Neville you dunderhead! The potion is suppose to be Blue! Pink?!? I swear. Unlucky for you that Ms.Granger isn't here to hiss instructions in your ear."  
Ms. Granger is a good student, but I swear she'd be able to skip a year if only these dunderheads wouldn't hold her back by asking for help.  
"POTTER! Help Neville get this potion together."  
  
I heard Mr. Weasley whisper something to Mr. Potter.  
"Mr. Weasley, 1 point from Gryffindor for talking behind a teachers back"  
  
I walked up and down the rows of the 4th year students. The students have been back for 1 week and they start getting back into that dunderhead state of theirs...it's the same every year.  
  
I walked up to Mr. Malfoy's potion.  
"Everybody, look at how well Mr. Malfoy's ice potion is turning out."  
I dradled the potion out so everybody could see.  
"Not too thick, not too thin...it's BLUE...and Mr. Malfoy put the ingredients in in the proper order. Very good Mr. Malfoy, 5 points for Slytherin."  
  
I gave Mr. Potter a look that said 'I dare you to try and say that that's unfair'.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom's direction. It seems while Potter and Longbottom where trying to fix Longbottoms potion, the cauldron exploded and Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and 4 other students where frozen.   
  
Also, at that time, the ring Professor Flitwick had enchanted to glow whenever Ashley's cursed attack, started to glow.  
  
I unfroze the students and kept the potion back with one wand movement. I couldn't leave class now. But, I can't just leave Ashley like that....she needs somebody there with her. "The only person in here who isn't a dunderhead is Mr. Malfoy...yes, I'll send Malfoy," I thought.  
  
I then beckoned Mr. Malfoy over to me.  
"Draco, I need you to give my niece the potion that is around her neck. She's in the chambers off mine in the hall right before the commonroom entrance," I whispered.  
"I thought that was a storage room...," Mr. Malfoy started.  
"Stop talking and give her the potion! Then stay with her until I come and get you.," I yelled, but at a whisper.  
  
I saw Malfoy rush out of the classroom. I then brought my attention back to the mess Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom made.  
  
**********  
  
I heard a small, muffled scream coming from the room Professor Snape told me to go to. I ran to the door and opened it. On the bed layed a beautiful girl. She looked like she was in pain. She looked so helpless, I went over to her. Her eyes where closed, but she was shaking.  
  
The potion was right where Professor Snape said it would be, around her neck. I made her drink the potion. She looked like she was coming around. I sat down in a chair looking her over.  
  
"Uncle...is that you?," she asked.  
"Um...,"   
That was all I could say!   
"Um...what?...ouch!," she continued.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think my arm is getting weaker each time the curse hits," she replied.  
I don't know what made me ask. I don't help girls! Please...but she has this something I just can't place.  
"Now, may I ask, who are you?," she asked.  
"My name is Draco..Draco Malfoy, and you?" I replied.  
"My name is Ashley...how did you get here? Who told you about me?," she asked.  
She asked me a many of questions, all of which I answered. I thought that she was just nosy...but then I relized, I didn't even know about her...and she's probably only been in contact with the teachers, nobody else.  
  
She eventually settled down and went back to sleep. I just sat there watching her. She was so lovely. But I can't fall for HER. I barely even know her! I paced the room. I really didn't want to leave, but I have to leave when Professor Snape gets here. I went over to a desk in her room and sat down again.  
  
"Will I ever see her again after this?," I kept thinking...  
_____________________________________________________  
  
My Uncle came into the room slightly worried, I determined by the pace of his step, which was quicker then usual. He dismissed Draco, I could tell this Draco character didn't want to leave my the slowness in his steps. After Draco left, I sat up.  
"I see you don't trust Mr. Malfoy," he commented.  
"Why do you say that?," I asked with a smirk on my face.  
"You where pretending to sleep in his presence," he said cooly.  
"And you have a problem with that?"  
"No, just wondering why you'd not trust anybody I trust enough to send to you," he said.  
"Oh, right, sorry...why did you send him?"  
"I had a tie up in class, 2 students messed up the ice potion and froze half the Gryffindors"  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
I had learned that potion 6 months ago and I got it down the first try...my uncle was very pleased, and so was I.  
"Well, I'm going to arrange a little meeting with Mr. Malfoy and your lessons will commence, as usual, now go back to sleep," he said as he sat down and wrote something.  
Slowly, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Draco, What did Snape send ya to do?" asked Pansy, my current girlfriend.  
"Oh, nothing, something about a potion book he wanted me to get," I lied.  
We then headed off to Lunch.  
  
Later, when lunch was over, I beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to the commonroom.  
"Come on you two! Do I have something to tell you!," I said.  
They just grunted and followed he up to the 4th year boys dormitory. About half way to the dorm, they remember that they forgot there books in the main room.  
"I swear, if you two where any slower, you'd stop," I muttered under my breath as I opened the dormroom door.  
  
Lying on my bed were a few notes, most likely from my mom and dad. I curiously opened the first one, addressed to Mr. Malfoy..this definatly wasn't from my parents. It read:  
  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
My niece and I would like to talk to you at midnight tonight. She will await your presence at the commonroom entrance. Don't tell anybody about her or this meeting, not even your father.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
S.Snape  
  
  
After readin it, I slipped it into my robe. Shortly there after, Crabbe and Goyle returned.  
"Urm...you...umm...wanted...to..umm..talk to us?," said Goyle  
"Oh, nevermind, let's just get to work on this trash Professor Moody assigned us.  
  
The endless hours seemed to pass. I wonder what they want to see me for I asked myself a million times, and a million times, my inner voice said They just want to make sure you don't tell anybody about...her. I know my inner voice is probably right, but who listens to them anyway.  
  
I walked outside of the commonroom entrance at 15 mins. to 12. She was already standing there, looking absolutly beautiful in a long yellow dress. After scolding myself for thinking of her in that way becuase I already have a girlfriend, I walk up to her.  
  
**********  
  
I saw him coming this way. Oh! How I do hate wearing this dress, but my uncle insisted on it. I quicky smoothed out the wrinkles this morning (actually, was night time...) and it still lookes wrinkled. Oh well.  
"Hi!," he finally said.  
Nervously, I replied," I, um, my uncle is waiting for us..."  
"Yes, yes, of course he is, show me the way," he said.  
I guess my uncle was right, he is a nice boy...but nothing more then that.  
  
I brought him to the abandoned classroom I used as my own classroom and bade him to sit. My uncle was already there and was writing something out. Apperently, what he was writing was a contract for Draco to sign about never revealing to anybody that I was here.  
  
After Draco signed it, my uncle went into why I was cursed. The story did pain me, not because of the curse, but because of the truth about my father...if only I hadn't been cryin, my mother would be here and this curse wouldn't plauge me.   
  
After explaining my story, he went on to tell Mr. Malfoy about wanted to set up study hall times in my room with him. I expressed my dismissale feelings towards that idea ("Come on! Snappy, I'm fine by myself"). He just chose to ignore my complaints and muttered something about needed to be around kids my own age. For the remainder of the meeting, my uncle and Draco talked and arranged things around. I just fell to sleep in the chair.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Ashley stood by the pond in a lovely green dress that flowed behind her.   
Her black hair swaying smoothly with the wind and her beautiful green eyes where shining. With a loving smile on her  
face, she beckoned me towards her.  
"Hello my love," she said.  
"How I thought I'd never hear you say that," I replied.  
I then grabbed her and kissed her with all my might, and she didn't refuse.  
"Wake up Draco," she said.  
"huh?"  
"Wake up," she said, only with Crabbe's voice.  
"Huh? What do you want?," I sneered.  
  
"Uh..Prof. Snape..ummm..told us..to..um...give this to...you," he said as he waved a letter in the air. I snatched it from him.  
Dear Draco,  
Me and my uncle have finalized the plans for Friday. My lessons have been rearranged so that this is considered a lesson. See you Friday! :)  
Love ya, Ashley  
  
"Well, what does Snape want?," asked another 4th year Slytherin.BR"Oh, just telling me that father wants me to take private potion lessons, it's just my schedule," I lied.  
  
The Day went by fast. It was finally thine for potions! I went into the classroom to find Potty already there. 'If I wasn't happy before, I'll sure be happy now' I thought as  
I set my cauldron up next to his and Weasle's.   
"So, potty, still trying the ice potion?," I said coldly.  
"No, Mrs. Snape, I'm being adopted by Snape and marrying his niece," Potty said, not relizing that  
it was true...well, the part about Snape having a Niece.   
"Mrs. Snape, am I? We'll see who Mrs. Snape is once 1st quarters reports are released. I suspect, Potty, that Weasel will finally beat you at something," I retorted.  
Weasel and Potty looked furious. Ms. Granger, probably sensing danger, went over to Weasel and Potty and told them to ignore me.BR  
"So, Potty, still hanging around MudBloods?"   
Potty was about to curse me when Prof. Snape ('My furture father in law' the thought crept up) walked into the room.  
"25 points from Gryffindor, be glad it's not more. Ever since you've came here you've stepped out of line...," Prof. Snape started, then stopped when Professor McGonagall walked in and handed Prof. Snape a note.  
**********  
The Lesson went by rather quickly, though, Prof. Snape wasn't as attentive as he usually was, Potty got away with more then usual. Before I knew it, it was time for supper, then bed.HR  
Disclaimer: Most Characters, Ideas, and settings are property of J.K. Rowling and I assume no credit for them.  
**note**: Now I'm doing parts by POV..so, some parts will be longer or shorter then others. I'm open to flaming and critisizm (and compliments). BUT, I request nobody torments me about  
my dismissle spelling skills.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ashley stood by the pond in a lovely green dress that flowed behind her.   
Her black hair swaying smoothly with the wind and her beautiful green eyes where shining. With a loving smile on her  
face, she beckoned me towards her.  
"Hello my love," she said.  
"How I thought I'd never hear you say that," I replied.  
I then grabbed her and kissed her with all my might, and she didn't refuse.  
"Wake up Draco," she said.  
"huh?"  
"Wake up," she said, only with Crabbe's voice.  
"Huh? What do you want?," I sneered.  
  
"Uh..Prof. Snape..ummm..told us..to..um...give this to...you," he said as he waved a letter in the air. I snatched it from him.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Me and my uncle have finalized the plans for Friday. My lessons have been rearranged so that this is considered a lesson. See you Friday! :)  
Love ya, Ashley  
PS. 2 AM my room is when we meet. Silly me forgot to put that!  
  
"Well, what does Snape want?," asked another 4th year Slytherin.  
"Oh, just telling me that father wants me to take private potion lessons, it's just my schedule," I lied.  
  
The Day went by fast. It was finally thine for potions! I went into the classroom to find Potty already there. 'If I wasn't happy before, I'll sure be happy now' I thought as  
I set my cauldron up next to his and Weasle's.   
"So, potty, still trying the ice potion?," I said coldly.  
"No, Mrs. Snape, I'm being adopted by Snape and marrying his niece," Potty said, not relizing that  
it was true...well, the part about Snape having a Niece.   
"Mrs. Snape, am I? We'll see who Mrs. Snape is once 1st quarters reports are released. I suspect, Potty, that Weasel will finally beat you at something," I retorted.  
Weasel and Potty looked furious. Ms. Granger, probably sensing danger, went over to Weasel and Potty and told them to ignore me.BR  
"So, Potty, still hanging around MudBloods?"   
Potty was about to curse me when Prof. Snape ('My furture father in law' the thought crept up) walked into the room.  
"25 points from Gryffindor, be glad it's not more. Ever since you've came here you've stepped out of line...," Prof. Snape started, then stopped when Professor McGonagall walked in and handed Prof. Snape a note.  
  
The Lesson went by rather quickly, though, Prof. Snape wasn't as attentive as he usually was, Potty got away with more then usual. Before I knew it, it was time for supper, then bed.  
  
**********  
  
I woke up earlier then usual, but my uncle was ready.   
"Today, you'll be learning some curses & hexes for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he  
started.  
My uncle is very good at the Dark arts and Defense Against them, but when I ask where  
he learned it, he just doesn't answer.  
  
After DATDA was done, he led me down to the lake. The lake was so lovely at night,  
some merpeople came out at night to see land.  
"Ashley, I need to talk to you," he started and paused.   
I nodded to show him to proceed, that was how we usually communicated when the  
situation was tense...  
"The reason why I'm pushing you to socialize with more kids your age is because  
Dumbledore and the rest of the staff want you to be able to attend Hogwarts, they think  
you're lonely," he said.  
"But, uncle, I'm not lonely, I like my life," I said, but it was a half hearted reply.  
Ever since I was 11 and of age to attend Hogwarts, I had dreamed of being at Hogwarts  
like a regular person. I'd imagine myself in the Slytherin robes walking around with people  
like Draco and Crabbe, my uncle called them. But, I also knew it could never happen...  
But, why now? Why half way during the year? Questions arouse in my head-some good,  
some bad.  
  
"Ashley, do you want to do this?," he said, though, not with his usual kind voice, but a  
darker voice...it was almost cold.  
"I guess I can try it," I said.  
  
He told me to wait at the pond and that he'd be right back. I chose this time to ponder  
some things that have been bothering me.  
I eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
"No, No, please no! Alen, Stop it! Stop it!"  
"Alen, she's just a baby"   
"Alen....don't please"   
  
A man, my father, was standing in front of me. I didn't hear what he was saying, all I heard  
was my mother. How she cradled me and protected me, and how she died holding me.   
  
I then sat up crying..  
"I hate him, I wish I was never related to him...I wish he was dead!," I said, only, it wasn't  
my voice. It was a mean, vengeful voice that scared me.  
  
My uncle then returned, with Draco.  
"It's 2 already?," I shouted at them.  
They finally made there way to me. It seems that Draco was a little bit more civilized,  
probably the results of a good lecture my uncle gave him about how delicate I was.   
  
"Hello, Ashley, may I have the honor of escorting you to your room," he asked politely.  
"Yes, kind sir," I said in a mock voice.  
I grabbed his arm and we went off towards my room. For some reason, my uncle stayed  
behind. When we entered Hogwarts, Minerva, I mean, Professor McGonagall, as I would  
have to call her when I started Hogwarts, was passing by the door.  
"Mr. Malfoy, What are you doing with Ms. Snape, who told you about her?," She  
Stammered in disbelief.  
"Don't worry, ma'am, my uncle set this up. And, Mr. Malfoy here is escorting me back to  
my room for our study time together. It's all in my new schedule, if you care to look at the  
memo he sent," I said.  
"Yes, fine, but Mr. Malfoy shouldn't be up this late, now, hurry on you guys," she said,  
more sternly then usual.  
What's up with all the different behavior lately, I thought.  
  
We finally made it to my room using a few shortcuts I knew.  
"Oh, shoot, I left a few books in my room," he said.  
He left and returned with not only some books, but a smile on his face.  
"Why you so happy?," I muttered as I started my Herbology homework (Describe in detail  
the 4 uses of the Hillywiggle plant)  
"My father sent me a new book 'Hexes, Curses, and Bewitching'...it's all about how to do  
some advanced Hexes and curses. Also tells on how to Bewitch somebody," he said.  
"So, thats why my uncle was so keen to have me mingle with you before..," I stopped  
quickly.  
"Before what?," he asked, "Are you going away?"  
"No, it's just that my Uncle said that Dumbledore and ther rest of the staff want me to  
attened classes and get sorted like to rest of you where, only I'd start out, I'm assuming,  
as a 4th or 5th year," I said with a small mixture of bitterness and joy.  
I then noticed the small stack of books and parchment he had.  
"Well, we should get started, they'd skin us alive if we only talked," I said as I went back  
to my Herbology work.  
  
The 2 hours went by quickly, we had managed to finish all of our weeks work.  
"See you next week, same time," I said as he left.  
"Yeah, bye," I said trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
**Disclaimer** The Characters, Ideas, and Settings are sole property of J.K.Rowling and  
I assume no credit for them  
  
**Note** Ok, I've gotten some corrections from people saying that in the 2nd part, that  
the cook wouldn't be there bcuz of the house elves, well, to that, I wrote that part before I  
read the 4th book  
  
So,   
-Malfoy is falling for Ashley  
-Snape got a note from McGonagall, what is it about?  
-Ashley is going to be going to Hogwarts with kids her age, instead of taking classes at  
night, will she cope.  
  
All this and more coming in the next few parts. 


End file.
